Vehicles, such as automobiles, may include airbags designed to inflate and be impacted by occupants of a front seat during a frontal impact of the vehicle. The airbag may be mounted to a door of the vehicle. For example, a driver airbag may be mounted to a driver door and a passenger airbag may be mounted to a passenger door. The driver airbag may be impacted by an occupant in a driver seat and the passenger airbag may be impacted by an occupant in a passenger seat during the frontal impact of the vehicle.
During the frontal impact, the vehicle may be impacted by another object across the full width of a front of the vehicle. This type of impact may cause an occupant to move directly forward in the vehicle, i.e., in a vehicle-forward direction. During an oblique impact of the vehicle, the vehicle may be impacted by another object offset from a longitudinal centerline of the vehicle. This type of impact may cause an occupant to move in the vehicle-forward direction and a cross-vehicle direction, i.e., forwardly and toward the impacted corner of the vehicle. In this instance, the occupant may impact an airbag, e.g., the driver airbag and the passenger airbag, at an angle. Similarly, during a side impact of the vehicle, an occupant may impact the airbag, e.g., the driver airbag and the passenger airbag, as the occupant is urged in the cross-vehicle direction.